Generally, conductive sensors for detecting fingerprints are used in the field of identification. A conductive sensor for detecting fingerprints is usually configured to detect the fingerprints according to a sensing capacitance formed between a finger and a detecting panel. However, a fingerprint detecting mode is kept in an on state while waiting to detect the fingerprint, i.e., the detecting panel attempts to detect the fingerprint continuously, such that the fingerprint detection and judgment can be performed quickly when the finger is placed on the detecting panel.
However, in the process from the waiting to detect the fingerprint to completion of the fingerprint detection, the actual time occupied by the fingerprint detection is very short, and most of the time is spent detecting useless signals, which leads to a great waste of power consumption, thus resulting in a large power consumption by the detecting panel.